Asking the Father
by sjt1988
Summary: Seven men asking for a daughter's hand in marriage. The fathers knowing this is the end. Next up Eric Wood and Harry
1. Teddy

Teddy

Teddy was standing in front of the Shell Cottage. He was here to ask Bill something. He wiped his hands on his pants because he was nervous. He knew Bill his whole life and he shouldn't be scared but this is what he wanted.

He wanted Victoire Weasley as my wife. He was only twenty-three and she was twenty-one. He knew Bill was going to think that they were too young to get married but Teddy knew that this was right. He couldn't see his life without Vic.

Vic the love of his life but she wasn't always. At one time she was his best friend and they spent all their time together. The summer before her seventh year changed all that. Vic and he were enjoying the summer night when she told him that she was in love with him. Teddy stood there and didn't say a word. Tears came to Vic's eyes and she ran off to the house. Teddy didn't know what to say. They didn't see each other for the rest of the summer. On September 1st Teddy knew he couldn't live without Vic. He ran after her and found her before she got on the train. He kissed her right there the only problem was James caught them. Vic smiled at him and told him to write her before she got on train. Now he was ready to take the next step.

Teddy reached his fist to the door and knocked. He heard someone walk to the door. It was opened by Fleur. She smiled when she saw Teddy. "Teddy, Vic is not here right now she should be back in an hour if you want to come back."

Teddy returns a smile to Fleur. "I'm not here to see Vic," Teddy took a breath. "I was wondering if I could talk to Bill." There was a sparkle in Fleur eyes like she knew why he was here.

"Come in," Fleur let him in. "He is in the sitting room." She left him in the hall and went to the kitchen.

Teddy stood in the doorway of the sitting room, Bill was sitting on the sofa reading the Daily Prophet. Teddy knocked on the wall to get Bill attention. Bill looked up and smiled at Teddy. He got up and hugged him. "What did you need, Teddy?" Bill asked after he sat down again.

"I would like to ask you something?" Teddy sat in the chair across from Bill. He didn't say anything to Teddy just waited for him to say something. "You know that I have been dating Vic for four years." Bill nodded agreeing with him. "I would like to ask for your blessing to marry Vic." Teddy didn't see Bill react to this information before he continued. "I know we are young but I can't see my life without her. I love her with all my heart and I want to prove that to her until they day we die. I see my future with her and not anyone else."

Bill smiled; he knew this was going to happen soon. He got up and went over to Teddy. Teddy got up. "I'll be glad to call you my son." Bill hugged Teddy. "Welcome to the family." They laughed because Teddy been a part of this family since Harry brought him to the Burrow the first time.

Bill stood there waiting for Vic to finish her putting on her veil. "Are you ready?" Bill asked. Vic looked at her father.

"Yes," Bill took Vic's arm and led her down the aisle to Teddy.

He said one more thing he said to Teddy as he handed her off. "Take care of my little girl."


	2. Dan

The first time Daniel Evans met Bill Weasley was when Dom brought him home for a visit. Dan could honestly say that he was scared of Bill Weasley. He was the American who was dating his daughter and knew nothing about him. Dom told him anything was going to be okay.

Thinking about Dom put a smile on his face. The first time he saw Dom, her hair was black with black nail polish with dark color clothes at work, and she was with the British Ministry. To him she looked beautiful. He told her that she would look good in color. The next day she came wearing a yellow sun dress. She asked if he liked it and he gave her his most winning smile that would break the hearts of many girls; he said yes then asked her for lunch with him.

Her hair changed back to strawberry blond that was her natural hair color. He told her every day at work that she was beautiful. They went to dinner for their first date. She told him stories about her big family; they walked around D.C. for the rest of the night just talking. He knew then that Dom was the girl for him. He took her to meet his family in Maryland. His mother loved her and told him not lose her. She took him home to her family for her sister's wedding that was the first time Daniel met Bill.

Now Dan stood in the garden with Bill. It has been a year since they first met. Dan and Dom were here to meet Vic's baby boy that was just born last week. He was here to ask Bill for Dom's hand in marriage.

The one thing Bill liked about Dan Evans was he brought his little girl back to life. When Dom told Bill and Fleur that she was moving to the US for work, they didn't like that their daughter was moving so far away. They knew she wasn't happy about something because she took to wearing dark colors. Dan got her to wear colors again and there was a smile on her face when she first talked about him. Bill couldn't wait to meet the man. Bill could tell that he was nervous the first time meeting him. Now he was nervous again and knew what he was going to ask him.

"Bill," Dan started. "I wanted to ask you for your blessing to marry your daughter." Dan looked at the ground when he said this. Bill laughed that made Dan look up.

There was a smile on the older man's face. "Dan, I couldn't be happier." Bill took Dan in a hug. "You brought my daughter back to us and I thank you." Bill let Dan go. "You have my blessing." Bill shook Dan's hand. "Welcome to the family."

* * *

Bill looked into the eyes of his daughter as he stood ready to give her away. "Are you ready to become Mrs. Evans?" Bill asked Dam.

"Yes, Daddy," Tears came to Bill's eyes. Dom hugged him one more time before putting her hand on his arm. They walked down the aisle to the brown haired boy who stole his daughter's heart. He saw the love flowing from him as she placed her hand in his. Bill couldn't help the tears from falling; his little girl has grown up.


	3. Kane

Kane Jacobs was sitting at his desk working on a report for his boss when she walked in, her dark red hair was falling in ringlets down her back. Her blue eyes were searching for something or someone. Kane thought someone should help this beautiful girl here. He got up from his desk and went over to her.

She smiled at him when he approached her. He asked her if he could help her with something. She told him she was waiting for her dad. He stood there talking to her. He really liked her laugh it was like magic to his heart.

He wanted to ask her to coffee but his boss comes over, Molly called him Dad. Percy Weasley threw him a look and asking him if he had work to do. Kane smiled and went back to his desk. Percy grabbed Molly's arm and headed for the door. Molly turned her head towards the black haired man with the dark eyes and mouthed him to write her. Kane smiled before going back to his report.

Kane did write to her. Soon coffee dates turned to dinner dates but the thing was her dad didn't know what they were doing. It was a month into their relationship when Molly wanted to tell her family so that meant they had to tell her dad. At that point Kane would do anything to keep Molly Weasley in his life. She brought him to dinner where Percy didn't look too happy about Kane Jacobs was dating his daughter.

Percy thought that it wasn't going to work between Kane and Molly. He kept that in the back of his mind but when Kane was there for a year and he saw the love he had for his daughter, he knew Kane wasn't going anywhere. So when it came to no surprise when Kane shown up at his door one Saturday morning. He knew it wasn't about work. Percy took him to his office in the back of the house. Percy took a seat behind his desk.

"Please take a seat," Percy pointed to the chair in front of his desk. Kane took a seat.

"Mr. Weasley, we both know why I'm here," Kane looked in Percy eyes. Percy nodded. "I love your daughter with everything in my heart. I know that you aren't my biggest fan but I can't live without Molly. She makes me want to get up every day. I want to be a father to the children we make. I'm here to ask you for her hand in marriage." Kane kept looking at Percy. "I'm going to ask her weather we have your blessing or not."

"Well I guess I have to give it to you then. I'm glad you asked me. Just make sure you love my daughter with everything you have."

"I will, sir," They both stood up. Percy shook Kane hand.

* * *

Percy stood watching the bride and groom dance. His little girl looked so happy in Kane's arms. Percy knew Kane was going to love his daughter for the rest of his life. He set down the glass he was holding and went to ask the bride for a dance. "May I cut in,' Percy tapped Kane on his shoulder. Kane gave Percy Molly's hand. Percy watched Kane walk off the dance floor. "You look beautiful, Molly." Percy said.

Thank you, Dad," Molly smiled. "Dad can I tell you something," Percy nodded. "Kane and I are going to have a baby."

"So you're making me a grandfather." Percy laughed. Molly smiled. "I just hope it's a girl so Kane knows what I went through with you girls." Molly laughed.

"So you are happy, Dad." Percy nodded. The song ended and Percy led her off the dance floor. Molly went to find her husband. Percy watched her as his brother came to stand by him.

"Welcome to the club," Percy turned to look at Bill with a questionably look. "To giving your daughter away to the man she chooses."

Percy gave Bill a waving smile. "I still have one girl to go." Percy and Bill's eyes went to find Lucy, who was dancing with her cousins, Roxanne and Lily. Percy knew it wouldn't be long before some guy took her away from him.


	4. Scorpius

Scorpius knocked on Ron Weasley's office door. Scorpius thought this will be the best place to ask Ron with all the aurors around. He heard someone move in the room.

At first when Scorpius started to date Rose, Ron wasn't too happy but he came around when Scorpius told him he wasn't going anywhere. It made him think of the love of his life, Rose. She was his rose with thorns and all.

He first met Rose on the train on their first day to Hogwarts. They had a dislike to each other right away but he hit off with her cousin, Al Potter right away. When Al and him got sorted in Slytherin and Rose Gryffindor, Al and him became best friends.

It wasn't until the summer before their seventh year when Scorpius and Rose became Head Boy and Head Girl that they became friendly to each other. Scorpius took the first step. He asked her for ice cream after her sift at Flourish and Blotts. She agrees and spend their seventh year as boyfriend and girlfriend.

He knew right away that Rose Weasley was the one for him. It was September first and Scorpius was looking at one of the school books when Rose knocked on the door. She came in and asked to stay because of the storm. After she got in Scorpius watched her and knew this is what he wanted.

Harry Potter opened the door to see Scorpius Malfoy there. Harry smiled at the young man. "Al's not here right now but you can come back later."

Scorpius smiled at his best friend's father. "No, I'm here to see Mr. Weasley." Harry let him in. Harry wanted to stay and make sure that nothing happen to Scorpius. Scorpius smiled, "In private." Harry nodded and left them.

Ron looked up from the report he was reading after Harry left. Ron wanted to do something to Scorpius for taking his little girl but couldn't because Rose loved him too much. Ron remembers the first time Scorpius came over as Rose's boyfriend. He was being a gentleman to her, opening up doors, pulling out chairs, and giving his seat up for her. There was a smile on Rose's face that Ron wanted to go away. Scorpius pulled him aside and told Ron that he wasn't going anywhere. Ron accepted it and knew one day he was going to marry his daughter.

Ron didn't offer Scorpius a seat but Scorpius took the seat in front of the desk. "Mr. Weasley," Scorpius started.

"Ron," Ron said. "How many times have I told you to call me Ron."

"Ron," Ron smiled. "I love your daughter." Ron knew where this was coming. "I know she was the one I wanted since the beginning. I know I don't have to speak to you privately but I know your daughter she would want to know why I want to talk to you." Ron waited for Scorpius to say what he wanted. "I would like to marry your daughter and love her for the rest of our lives."

Ron knew this was coming since the first time Scorpius pulled him aside. He knew there was nothing to say besides, "I hope you know what you're getting into." It was the same words his father-in-law told him after Hermione and he told them they were getting married.

"I do, sir." They stood up and shook hands. Scorpius went and opened the door to find Harry on the other side. Scorpius smiled at him as he walked by.

"What did Scorpius want?" Harry asked.

"To marry Rose," Ron had a distance look in his eyes. Harry laughed. "Just wait until Lily's boyfriend comes to ask you." Ron stated.

"Lily's never going to get married."

* * *

An hour before the wedding, Ron knocked on Rose's door. Lily opened the door in her maid of honor dress. "Uncle Ron," She said.

"Can I speak to Rose alone for second?" Lily let Ron in. Rose was standing in the center of the room in a white wedding dress with her two other bridesmaids, Lucy and Roxanne. They waved to him. Lily spoke to them and they left the room only leaving Rose and Ron. Rose looked at her father with a questionable look.

"Is there something you need, Dad?" Rose asked.

"No," Ron shook his head. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Ron just let out.

"Yes, Daddy, I love him." Rose smiled as she thought of Scorpius.

"You picked a good man. He's not leaving you for nothing and he told me from the start. He loves you with all his heart." Ron went over and hugged his daughter. "I love you. You're going to have a great marriage with him. He's going to do everything to make you happy."

"Thank you, Daddy." There were tears in Rose's eyes.

Later that night, Bill and Percy found Ron standing alone watching his daughter. All they said was, "Welcome to the club."


	5. Lysander

Lysander knew the first time he saw her that Lucy was the one for him at the age of five. Lucy had come over with her cousins Lily, Al, and James with her Aunt Ginny. Al and James did their own thing because they thought they were too old to play with the younger ones. Lily introduced them and they started to play. He didn't see her again until their first day of Hogwarts.

They were in different houses but she needed a tutor in her fifth year. Lysander was glad to help her. They became friends while he tutored her. The first time she kissed him was outside of greenhouse three, he asked her out after that. They decide to see the whole world after leaving Hogwarts.

They were gone for five years, now they were in England for the rest of their lives. Lysander had found the perfect ring for Lucy back when they were in Italy. He wanted to ask her to marry him but he wanted to ask Percy first.

They were at the Burrow for dinner, Lucy was playing with her nephew, Ben. Lysander wiped his hands on his pants. "Percy can I talk to you alone?" Lysander asked when it was only him, Percy, and Kane. Percy nodded. They went to the garden.

Percy looked at the young man standing in front of him. He wasn't a big fan of him because he took his little girl out of the country. He only saw her during holidays or weddings, he wanted her back in England.

"Sir, Lucy and I are ready to stay in England. I want to take the next step in our relationship. I'm asking is for your daughter's hand in marriage." Percy looked at him. Lysander continued. "I love Lucy with my whole heart." Percy sighed. Lysander was going to join the family.

"All I ask is you take care of my little girl." Percy put his hand out and Lysander shook it.

* * *

Percy watched Lucy dance with her father-in-law. She laughed at something he said. Percy went over to them and tapped Rolf on shoulder. Rolf smiled and gave him his daughter. "You look beautiful," Percy spun Lucy around.

"Thank you, Dad," Lucy laughed.

"You picked a great guy." Percy said.

"He picked me," Lucy said. They dance in silence for a minute. "Dad can I tell you a secret." Percy nodded. "I'm going to have a baby and Lysander doesn't know yet."

His baby was going to have a baby. "That's great, baby." Percy gave Lucy a smile. "Just tell Lysander." Lucy laughed.

"I will," The song ended and Lucy left him to go find her husband. Percy watched her go before Bill came over to him.

"Don't say anything. I know that it wouldn't be long before Lucy would find the man she wanted to be with. I just thought I could hold on to her for a little longer."

"I know what you mean, I thought that I would have Dom a little longer but Dan was here before I was ready." Both men looked for their daughters and saw them with the men that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives with.


	6. Ray

Ray Zabini stood in front of the joke shop that Roxanne's family owned. The first time he was here was when Roxanne and he came to tell her parents that she was pregnant. Her parents weren't too happy about it because they were young. Now he was here alone.

It made him think about the first time he met Roxanne, she had come to the party with her cousins, Lucy, Rose, and Lily that his house was having. She was standing there talking to some fifth year; she was looking around for someone to recuse her. Ray went over to ask for a dance. They spent the rest of the night together. He asked her out afterwards. They dated for a year before she got pregnant with Ken.

Ray opened the door to the shop to see it was busy. It was just before school was going to start, many students were buying things to use beforehand. Ray made his way pass the students to the back. He saw that Fred was working the counter. Fred threw him a look, he wasn't his biggest fan. Ray went up to him. "Is your dad here?"

Fred gave a force smile. "He's in his office." Ray went behind the counter to the back. Ray knocked on the door that said office.

"Come in," George said. He saw it was his daughter's boyfriend and father of his grandson, Ken. When he first saw Ray was when Roxanne and he told Angie and him that Roxanne was pregnant. He wanted to hurt the young man but saw how much his daughter loved him. He thought that Ray was going to leave his daughter to rise their child on her own. He hasn't left yet.

George looked around him to see if Roxanne and Ken were with him. "Rox, doesn't know that I'm here. She at home with Ken." It seem like Ray could read his mind. Ray smiled. "You know Ken would have ran in your arms when he saw you." George smiled knowing his grandson. George nodded in understanding. Ray took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"What brings you here, Ray?" George asked.

"I know that you haven't like me since Roxanne brought me home with her carrying my child. I told you I'm not leaving her to rise our child by herself. I saw the doubt in your eyes. It has been five years since then and I'm going to make Roxanne mine forever. I'm here to ask you for your daughter's hand in marriage." Ray looked George in the eye. "Do I have your blessing?"

George smiled. He has been waiting for this day since Roxanne told him. "About time, Mr. Zabini." Ray smiled he knew he had George's blessing.

"Thank you, George." Ray got up. George got up and held his hand out. Ray put his hand in George's only to feel a shock. George pulled his hand out to show Ray want was in his hand. Ray shook his head at his future father-in-law.

"Welcome to the family," George laughed.

* * *

"Mummy," Ken ran to his mother. George stood in the doorway, looking at his beautiful daughter with her son.

"Hey, baby. Aren't you supposed to be with Daddy." Roxanne looked up at her father.

"He wanted to see you one more time," George told his little girl.

"I have to tell Daddy how pretty you are." Ken told Roxanne.

"And what are you going to tell Daddy?" Roxanne asked.

"That you are beautiful," Ken ran from the room. George came in the room.

"He's right. You're beautiful, baby girl." It has been awhile since George called Roxanne that. Tears came to Roxanne eyes.

Roxanne hugged her dad. "Thank you. I know you haven't always like Ray, but I love him."

"I know. I think that it's mostly because he took you before I was ready to let you go." Roxanne nodded. Roxanne nodded, she was going to say something when there was a knock on the door.

"Are you ready?" Angelina poked her head in. They nodded and left the room.

* * *

George stood watching what a wonderful mother his daughter had become when his brothers Bill, Percy, and Ron stood next to him. "Welcome to the club," Bill said.

"I'm have been a part of it for some time now." They gave him a questionable look. "He took her six years ago." They nodded and understood. "He's just making it official."


	7. Eric

They played on different teams, Eric Wood for his father's old team and Lily Potter for her mother's old team. They were both chasers. The first time he saw her; she took the quaffle right from under his arm and led her team to victory. That night he went out with some friends and saw Lily celebrating with her team. He made his way over to her. He told her that he didn't like the way she took the quaffle from him. She just smiled and told him that was the game. They spent the rest of the night together.

Eric has been dating Lily for a year, when he knew he couldn't live without her. He knew what he had to do to make this permanently. Now he was standing in front of Harry Potter's study. Eric wouldn't lie he was scared of Harry Potter. The man killed the darkest wizard of all time. He worked as the head of the Auror Department. No man in his right mind would be doing this but Eric wasn't, he was in love.

Eric knocked on the door, "Come in." Eric opened the door to see Harry behind his desk. Harry wasn't looking up. "Mr. Potter," Harry looked up to see his daughter's boyfriend.

When his brothers-in-law told him the only reason that their daughters' boyfriends came alone was to ask for their hands in marriage. Harry never thought this day was going to happen but he should have. The day Lily brought Eric to dinner the first day; he saw how they were looking at each other. It was the same way that he looked at Ginny.

"Eric, what can I do for you?" Harry asked. He tried to sound like he didn't know why he was here. Eric smiled and took a seat in front of the desk.

"Sir, I love your daughter with my whole heart. I want to prove to her that every day is the right chose to love me. I'm here today to ask you for her hand in marriage."

Harry didn't know what to say. This man wanted to take his little girl away from him. He looked pass Eric to the picture on the wall. "Sir, Mr. Potter, Harry," Harry finally looked at Eric; there was a frown on his face.

"Just make sure you take care of her." Harry finally said. Eric frown turned into a smile.

"I will and thank you, sir." Eric stood along with Harry, they shook hands.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Harry asked Lily as he came in her room. Lily looked just as beautiful as her mother did on their wedding day.

Lily turned and looked at her dad. "Yes, Daddy," Harry gave her a watery smile. He put his arm out and Lily grabbed it.

"Let's take you to your future husband." Harry took her down the stairs, out of the Potter house, down the aisle to the man that was waiting for her. He gave her to him and took a seat next to Ginny, who was already crying.

Harry watched Lily as she said something to her cousins before heading over to Eric. "So Harry what you were saying about Lily never getting married," Harry turned around to see Ron, George, Percy, and Bill standing behind him. "Because it looks like she's married." Ron finished.

"Shut up, Ron," Harry took a look at his daughter who had started dancing with her husband.

"It's alright. She's always going to need you." Bill said.

"Yeah, to watch their kids," George joked. Everyone laughed and nodded.

Each man looked at their daughters and watched them. Bill saw his two daughters; Vic was dancing with her oldest son while she watches Teddy dance with their only daughter. Dom and Dan were watching their twin daughters, making sure they didn't get into the cake. Dom was pregnant with their son. Percy saw Molly had one eye on her son who was playing with his cousin, Matt, who was also Lucy's son. Lucy was holding her four-month-old daughter. It looked like they were talking about motherhood. Ron saw Rose sitting with Scorpius, who was holding their son and Rose was patting her pregnant belly, saying that she should be here by now. George saw Roxanne with Ken who was very protective of his little sister. Harry watched Lily dance in Eric's arms and knew how happy she was. They all knew their daughters were happy with the men who stole them from them were going to love their girls forever.

* * *

Thank you for reading. -sjt


End file.
